


Lost in the Forest

by RouxShepard



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Spirt Anna and Elsa, Younger Anna and Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxShepard/pseuds/RouxShepard
Summary: A young Anna gets lost in the forest, luckily she comes across the Forest spirit to help her. A young Elsa looking for her sister meets a familler snowman.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Lost in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the art by Jab-wocks on tumblr. Hope you like it. Comments welcome.

“Anna!” Elsa called, her hands cupping around her mouth hoping it would carry her voice more. “Anna!” she called again. She looked from side to side, all the was around her was larges trees covered in snow.

The 8-year-old girl rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up, she had never been partially bothered by the cold, but she had been outside in the snow for a long time.

“Anna!” she tried to call again, but her tears stopped her from calling out loud. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her blue coat and black fleece leggings had block out the cold but not by much. She dropped down covering her eyes with her white gloves, she wrapped her tears away.

“Hello.” A happy voice said.

Elsa was surprised she quickly looked up. It was a snowman with a long carrot for a noise. It almost reminded her of the snowman stuff toy Anna always carried with her. Elsa looked around, there was no way a snowman talked to her.

“Hi, what are you doing out her alone?” The snowman asked.

Elsa managed to hold in a scream, but she jumped back, falling down on her butt.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The snowman said holding out his stick arms for her to take. She hesitantly took them as he helped her up. It was now she realized the snowman only came up to her waist. “I should have introduce myself first. My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs.” He said holding out his sticks arm as if asking for a hug.

Elsa looked down not moving to hug him. “My…My name is Elsa.” She said, sniffling she still had some tears in her eyes.

“Elsa that’s a pretty name.” Olaf said happy but his smile faded as he realized she was crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Elsa quickly wiped the rest of her tears, but her voice was still cracking. “I…I lost my sister. She ran away and I can’t find her.”

Olaf frond but quickly smiled. “Don’t worry I can help you find her.”

Elsa sniffled a little. “You…You can?” she asked. She didn’t know why she was surprised he was a talking snowman of course he would know the woods.

“Of course.” He smiled. “Oh, we can get one of my friends she knows the woods better then I do.” He jumped happily kicking his snow feet together.

“Th…Thank you.” Elsa said.

The two walked deeper into the woods. Elsa was still trying and failing to stop herself form crying.

Olaf couldn’t help but feel bad. All he wanted to so was to make this young girl happy. “So. Why are you two out here in the woods?” he asked.

Elsa smiled a little. “Anna loves the snow, she wanted to play.” She said wrapping her arms around her. “But I…I wanted to go back inside. She just wanted to make a snowman. I should have just made the snowman with her.”

Olaf’s brows furrowed, he wanted to make the girl happy but instead he just made her sadder.

“She started running into the woods and I didn’t follow her.” Elsa whipped her tears and under her nose. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have let her run off like that.”

Olaf frowned. “Don’t worry. I promise the woods are friendly then they look.” He said hoping if she knew her sister was safe, she would smile.

Thankfully before Olaf ran out of nice things to say the sound of boots crunching the snow.

Olaf jumped up, he grabbed Elsa’s hand. He ran to the sound.

“Oh. Olaf did you make a friend?” a woman’s voice asked. Elsa looked up at the woman.

The woman’s hair was bright orange, it reminded her of Anna’s hair. She was wearing a black tunic with gold sticking with matching boots, brownish gold pants, and dark purple cloak. The woman knees down in fount of Elsa.

“Hello, what’s your name?” she asked softly.

Elsa didn’t know why but she trusted this woman, there was something about her that Elsa just like. “My name is Elsa.” She said weakly.

The woman tilted her head as if she was thinking for a second, before smiled at her. “Well. Miss Elsa you can call me Your Knight.” She said standing up and bowing down low. Like she was being introduced to a queen.

Elsa couldn’t help but smiled at this woman, Her Knight.

Her Knight keeled down again. “So, tell me what brings you to my forest?” she asked.

Elsa smile vanished. “My…My sister. She’s lost in here.” She said as the tears came back.

“Your sister is missing?” Her Knight asked before jumped up. “Well then don’t worry! As your Knight I will not rest until you and your sister are reunited.” She said proudly.

Elsa felt better knowing this strange woman she just met in the woods would help her find Anna.

Her Knight held out her hand for Elsa to take it. “Now, shall we be off?”

Elsa laughed taking Her Knight’s hand. “We shall.” She said trying to sound like Her knight.

* * *

“Elsa!” Anna called out. “Elsa I’m ready to go home now!” Anna called.

She gripped her snowman plush tighter. She just wanted to play in the snow, she just wanted to make a snowman. She didn’t want to be lost in the woods.

“Elsa! I’m sorry!” she cried. “Elsa!” Anna yelled as she dropped to her knees, what was she going to do she was only 5 years old, how could she get out of this without her sister. She wrapped her arms around herself. She was freezing, she pulled her pink jacket tighter not that it helped.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” A soft gentle voice said. Anna looked up thought tear filled eyes, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The woman had long white hair, she wore a long flowing white dress that was cut off the show her shoulder.

“Woah.” Anna gasped.

The Woman couldn’t help but laugh at the child’s gee as just seeing her.

“Are you a goddess?” Anna asked.

“No. But I am a spirit.” She said holding out her hands for Anna to take them.

“A spirit.” Anna gasped in amazement. The Spirit help Anna stand up.

The Spirit smiled. “Yes, I help protect the woods.”

Anna whipped her nose, but there was still a little snot. “You protect the woods?” she asked.

“Why don’t you tell me your name?” The spirit laughed, there was something about the young girl repeating everything she said, that made her laugh.

“A…Anna.” the girl said.

“Anna.” She smiled, the girl matched her smile. “Now, tell me why you are here alone?” she asked.

Anna suddenly frowned. “My…My sister… I’m looking for my sister.” She said as the tears came back.

The spirit couldn’t help but feel bad for this girl. She stood up and held out her hand. “Don’t worry Anna. I’m going to help you find you sister.”

Anna took her hand and squeezed her snowman tighter as she let The Spirit led the way.

* * *

Elsa was about to give up and let the cold take her as punishment for losing her sister.

Anna was about to give up and tell the Spirit to just find her sister and go home without her.

Until they saw each other.

“Anna!” Elsa yelled running to her sister.

“Elsa!” Anna yelled dropping her snowman plush and letting go of the Spirit’s hand.

The meet in the middle and hugged each other as tight as they could both apologizing to the other so much that no one could understand them.

The Knight holding onto Olaf’s hand meet The Spirit in the middle next to the sisters.

“I should have known I would find you here?” the Spirit said placing her arms over The Knight’s shoulders.

The Knight smiled. “Well yeah My Queen was in need of help.” She said placing her hands on the Spirit’s waist and pulled her closer, their lips almost touching.

Olaf jumped up and pulled on The Knight’s cloak. The Knight and The Spirit laughed Olaf had been trying to get their attention since they reunited the girls.

“What is it Olaf?” The Knight asked, her arms still around The Spirit.

Olaf bounded on his feet. “Should we get them home?” he asked picking up the snowman plushy that looked like him.

The Spirit covered her mouth trying to hold in a laugh. She was so happy to be reunited with her Knight she had almost forgotten about the girls.

Luckily just then a warm voice called out for the two girls.

“Elsa! Anna!” the voice echo though the woods.

The two girls, who just broke from their hug, looked around for the voice before turning back to each other.

“Mom!”

“Mom!”

They both yelled at the same time. Anna quickly grabbed Elsa’s hand, holding it tight making sure they wouldn’t be separated.

“We should go back.” She said quickly.

Elsa nodded before turning to The Knight and The Spirit. “Thank y…” she trailed off after not see them, Even Olaf was gone. “Where did they go?” she asked, there was not a trace of them, even their footprints where gone. Like they where never there.

“Anna! Elsa! Girls!” Iduna called again, her voice getting closer.

“Come on Elsa.” Anna said pulling on her arm.

Elsa nodded turning back to Anna and running to their mother’s voice.

“Their you two are.” Iduna said in relief dropping down to their level as they ran into her arms.

“Mom.” Anna said melting into her mother’s arms. Elsa smooshed her face against Iduna’s.

“I told you two not to go into the forest.” Iduna said holding on tight.

“I’m sorry momma.” Elsa said. Anna knew that tone she was about to take the blame.

“It was my fault.” Anna said before Elsa could. “I wanted to explore, and Elsa followed me.”

Iduna sighed and brushed Anna hair. “I’m not mad, I was just worried about you two. But now I see if you two are together you’ll always be safe.” She said pulling them into another tight hug.

Anna’s hand found Elsa’s around Iduna’s back and gave it a quick squeeze before they all broke the hug.

“Come on, I think you father is waiting with Lunch.” Iduna said holding Anna’s and Elsa’s hand as she led them out of the woods.

“Wait!” Elsa yelled running back to the clearing. She picked up the snowman plushy, she smiled it did look like the walking snow man that helped her.

Elsa looked up, she was surprised to see a silhouette that look a lot like Olaf.

“Thank you.” She said softly before turning back and walking to catch up with her sister and mother. 


End file.
